Ekliisan Duchy
Ekliisan Duchy (Ek-lee-shan) (The Grand Duchy of Ekliis, Ekhliisu Chednis, or simply Ekliisia) is a nation located in north-western Europe. Its population is roughly 9 million. Brief History Ekliisan Duchy is a result of Ekliisan Rebellion in Selfoss, Iceland. The Ekliisan Minority in the city was not satisfied with the oppressive goverment of the city, and a conflict started. Ekliisians also arose in other cities, but they were pushed everywhere but Selfoss, which the Ekliisians took over in a few weeks. The 'First General of the Rebellion', Alkhas IV. (born Alkhas Khutch), previous leader of the Ekliisian minority since 2118, was declared the 'Duke' of the newly-founded nation 'Ekhliisu Chednis', or 'The Grand Duchy of Ekliis'. The Duchy faced many problems from the start, including various Icelandic raids on Selfoss. The Ekliisians were able to hold the city, but they got weakened every single attack. The Duke got wounded in battle, but eventually, in early 2127, the Ekliisians enforced Selfoss enough to hold off all Icelandic attacks, and the official Duchy was born. In the same time period, Iceland declared war on Ekliisan Duchy, starting the 'Icelandic War'. The Ekliisians got a lot of support from their minorities in other areas, mainly in north-east Iceland, and they eventually started the offense themselves. Progressing quickly to the east, the Ekliisians met with almost no resistance, and the Ekliisan Duchy quickly expanded. After a streak of successful Ekliisan victories throughout the eastern Iceland, the First Siege of Reykjavik in 2129 started. However, the Ekliisians lost, and were pushed back, Duke Alkhas IV. was killed in battle, and they even lost Selfoss, their temporary capital, for 11 days. However, the Ekliisians took the city back, and during the Second Siege of Reykjavik, in late 2130 Iceland couldn't hold the city. In early 2131, Monarch XVI. of the House Monarch took the Crown of a Duke, and defeated the last remains of Icelandic Garrisons, thus ending the Icelandic War. In 2135, the Ekliisian minorities in the Republic of Faroe Islands and Eastern Greenland arose. The Eastern Greenland was soon in the rebel hands, but not for long, as it had no real value, and the Ekliisan rebels deserted. However, the rebels of Faroe Islands had some complications in their rampage, and the Ekliisan Duchy supported the rebels. This became known as an 'Invasion' since without the actual Invasion Forces, the rebels wouldn't be able to overforce the Faroe defense. Torshavn and the whole Faroe Islands were taken by rebels with support from Duke Monarch XVI., and the Faroe Islands were soon annexed in Summer, 2136. However, the Ekliisians in Eastern Greenland returned to the taken lands, but they became rogue and denounced the ways of Ekliisan Duchy. This resulted in an invasion of Eastern Greenland by the forces of Ekliisan Duchy, and in January, 2137, Eastern Greenland and Faroe Islands (light blue on the map) were connected to Ekliisan Duchy, and became a permanent part of the Ekhliisu Chednis. In 2139, the Kingdom of Scotland declared war on Ekliisan Duchy, and launched a quick invasion of Faroe Islands. The Scots won most of the battles, but they failed to take Torshavn, and were pushed back. Duke Monarch XVI. launched an invasion of Scotland, and the Ekliisians fought two long months in Scotland. The Scottish Goverment soon surrendered, allowing Ekliisan Duchy to take the sieged lands, and to vassalize the Shetlands and Hebrides. In December, 2148, the son of Duke Monarch XVI., Lower Duke Monarch XVII. started a rebellion in northern Iceland. Duke Monarch XVI. laughed at this declaration, and hardly even used any force to push it back. However, people believed that Duke Monarch XVI. was already old and senile, doing things before hardly even thinking about them, and they supported his son. Even a large portion of Ekliisan Armed Forces moved to Lower Duke Monarch XVII.'s side, which left The Duke in a disadvantage. The war was not long. More and more people switched to Lower Duke's side, and in March 2149, everything but the surroundings of Nova (Selfoss) was in his hands. The Duke tried to commit suicide while influenced by alcohol, and jumped out of the balcony from the 'Duke's Mansion', but survived the fall by landing in soft grass outside of his mansion. He was then confronted to his son, who imprisoned him, and Monarch XVI. died in imprisonment in 2150. In April, 2148, newly crowned Duke Monarch XVII. promised a change for the Duchy, and he later fulfilled that province, becoming the greatest leader in Ekliisan History. This conflict became known as the 'Clash of the Monarch'. In 2164, the Ekliisan Duchy celebrated the 'Invasion of Scotland's 25-year anniversary, and the Republic of Scotland was forced to give up their newly gained territory, the Isle of Man, under Ekliisan threats. The Isle of Man was, even through disapproval of both First Advisor and First Speaker, connected to Ekliisan Duchy. In 2172, the territories of Khuu (dark blue regions of Greenland) were vassalized by Ekliisan Duchy, expanding its influence further into Greenland. Many important fishing ports were built in the territories of Khuu, and it soon became the 'granary' of Ekliisan Greenland, even exporting some products to the mainland. The territories of Khuu, officially 'The Dependent Territories of Khuu' became fully vassalized by Ekliisan Duchy in 2174. The Isle of Man had some riots of home Manx since 2164, and Ekliisan Duchy could not hold so much pressure, and rather (partially) freed the Manx, under a new official name 'The Dependent Territory of The Isle of Man'. However, the Manx were still extremenly dependent of Ekliisan Duchy, and in 2173, 'The Dependent Isles of the Outer and Inner Hebrides' (Hebrides, given by Scotland in 2139) and 'The Dependent Territory of The Isle of Man' united into one, and declared its independence from the Ekliisan Duchy. However, it did not last for long, and they were soon vassalized back, now under the name 'The Territories of Hebrides and the Isle of Man', and were given its own goverment. In 2188, Duke Monarch XVII. died from natural causes, and his son, Duke Monarch XVIII. took the throne for himself. WIP Category:Nations Category:Graznorteas 'The G' Category:Nations in Europe Category:Official Nations Category:Official Nations in Europe